Lucas Parker
Lucas Parker is a protagonist of the Shadow Falls series. He is a Werewolf, who is the Alpha of the local pack, the newest member of the Werewolf Council, and an FRU Agent. He is in a relationship with Kylie Galen. Biography ''Born at Midnight'' In Born at Midnight, Lucas and Kylie meet up again eleven years later, having known each other when he was seven. Kylie makes a point in trying to avoid him, but Lucas makes many sly attempts to be near her and speak to her. On a Camp-mates hour, Lucas donates some of his blood for Kylie's name. While on the Camp-mates hour he briefly educates her on the Werewolf species and kiss by the creek on the outside of Camp. By the Dinosaur Tracks Lucas and Kylie stumble upon Trey Cannon who Lucas greets coldly. The next day Lucas leaves Shadow Falls after being questioned and accused of the Wild life park incidents from FRU agents. On his way out he stops by Kylie's Cabin and gives her Socks Jr. as an apology for what happened elevan years ago. With that, he promptly disappears after a cryptic goodbye to Kylie, who is convinced of his innocence. ''Awake at Dawn'' In Awake at Dawn, Lucas is occasionally visited by Kylie in his dreams. Lucas returns to Shadow Falls with Fredericka. On the night after the Full Moon he waits for Kylie and tries to get her to open up about why she is so angry with him and asks her for a Chance. Kylie, however, was still recovering from her fall-out with Derek, she tells them that they're friends for now. At the end of the book, when Kylie is captured by a rogue vampire, Mario and Roberto Esparza, Lucas saves Kylie's life. They also develop a small, still growing relationship. ''Taken at Dusk'' In Taken at Dusk, Lucas and Kylie start an official relationship sometime after Derek leaves. However, their relationship isn't easy as Kylie finds out his Pack has forbidden it and Lucas's Beliefs and Culture complicate it. ''Whispers at Moonrise'' In Whispers at Moonrise they grow both closer at further apart, as Kylie learns what she is, a Chameleon. Lucas states that he doesn't care what she is and they almost sleep together but are interrupted. A little bit later Kylie realizes that she does in fact love Lucas and regret that she didn't tell him, this, however, is short lived when Kylie learns of his Betrothal Ceremony to a Werewolf named Monique.When Kylie returned from his Ceremony, Lucas was waiting for her and tries to get her to understand the position he was in and proclaims his love for her, but Kylie, having none of it, tearfully breaks up with him. This causes him to break off the engagement to win Kylie back. He is last "Seen" behind the first layers of trees watching Kylie leave camp with a hurt expression on his face. ''Chosen at Nightfall'' Through Chosen at Nightfall ''Much to Lucas's unhappiness Kylie constantly avoids him despite his best efforts. He is seen to be deeply hurt and upset over their break-up and is willing to do anything to win Kylie back. He tries many times to get her forgiveness, to help persuade Kylie he proclaims his love for her in front of everyone. He is eventually assigned to teach Kylie sword-fighting with her magical Crusader Sword. During these sessions Kylie slowly starts to forgive him but is apprehensive on getting back together. Lucas is given an ultimatum by Kylie, If he doesn't get on the Were Council they won't get back together. Lucas then works very hard to accomplish this goal to win her back. At the end of the book, he succeeds and Lucas gives Kylie a Promise ring that was originally owned by his Grandmother. ''Reborn In Reborn, Lucas is first seen at the basketball court breaking up a fight between Steve and Chase. Lucas and Kylie are sen to spend more time together; late night walks, breakfast picnics, etc. Lucas came with Steve and Perry to the Funeral Home to try and help the girls. He is highly regarded in FRU missions, often being sent for things. He was there along with Kylie, Miranda, Perry, Derek, Steve and Jenny, when Della woke up from being bonded with Chase. ''Eternal'' In Eternal, Lucas is never fully around as much as he was in Reborn. He is first mentioned when Kylie said they were asked to go to Wal-Mart by Holiday to get eggs. He never truly appears in a scene until the end of the novel, when he is seen by Della sitting with Kylie and Ms. Galen on Parent's Day. Physical Appearance Lucas has Jet black hair and Dark Blue eyes, he is tall and has a muscular build, which varies in response to the phase of the moon. He is said to be very attractive, It is stated by Della and Miranda that he's like a god and frequently called a hottie and a hunk by both, and in some cases was flirted with by other female campers. However, when Lucas shifts into a wolf, he is a large, dark grey wolf with golden eyes. Personality As part of his Werewolf traits, he is stubborn, possessive, territorial, a bit temperamental and very protective of the people he cares about. Lucas is very loyal to his family, pack, and Kylie. He also very independent, intelligent, proper and prideful. He was traumatized by his parents' evil deeds in the past, and is not very proud of what he had done. He dislikes asking others for permission of anything. He trusts no one outside of his pack. He is also very caring and deeply affectionate towards Kylie, and always tries to be a gentleman around her (This is noted by both Della and Fredericka). Powers and Abilities As a Werewolf, he possesses these following abilities: *Brain Scanning * Wolf-Shifting * Lunar Empowerment * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Senses * Accelerated Healing Note: The intensity of his powers and physical build vary with the phases of the moon. The closer the full moon comes, the more powerful he becomes, and thus the more intense his instincts become. When the moon is no longer full, his physicality and abilities weaken. Fears That his own pride might get in the way of his own happiness the way it almost did in his past. Relationships Family relationships * Clara Parker: Lucas' half-sister on his father's side. Not much is known about their relationship. *'Mr. Parker': Lucas' father. They have a very toxic relationship, and fight with each other constantly. This is shown many times during Whispers at Moonrise. In Chosen at Nightfall Monique mentioned that Mr. Parker practically denounced him after Lucas' unwillingness to go through with the engagement. Lucas briefly mentioned that his father is protective of him, however this may be a result of animalistic instincts. * Ms. Parker: Lucas' Mother. She hasn't made an appearance, She was mentioned very briefly by Clara in Whispers at Moonrise. Her relationship with her son in unknown, but it's implied that, like with his father, it isn't a good relationship. *'Mrs. Parker': Is Lucas' grandmother. She and his Grandfather are Lucas's closest family. She raised him when his parents left and won custody over him. She is the only one who visited him at Shadow Falls, and Lucas was very upset and heartbroken when she died. Romantic relationships *'Kylie Galen': Lucas and Kylie are in a relationship. He is deeply in love with her, and is also very protective and possessive of her. Meeting her at the age of seven, he developed a relentless affection later turned attraction for her. Although, when they do finally start a relationship in Taken at Dusk, it is a bit complicate due to his heritage. He soon finds himself falling more and more in love with her, because of this he was heartbroken when Kylie broke up with him at the end of Whispers at Moonrise. Leading Lucas to give anything to win back her trust and affection, which he eventually succeeds. At the end of Chosen at Nightfall, Lucas gives Kylie his Grandmother's ring as a promise ring. It is assumed they will get married when they are both of age. In Reborn and Eternal, they are said and seen spending more time with each other, and now have a better and more stable relationship. *'Fredericka:' They Hooked up once on a Full Moon, however he regrets it and wished it never happened. They are close friends. In Chosen at Nightfall he is enraged when he learns it was Fredericka that told Kylie about the engagement. He blamed her for trying to break them up. There is no romantic relations between them. *'Monique:' Lucas' former Fiancée through an arranged-marriage. Other relationships *'Derek Lakes': Is his Rival for the affection of Kylie Galen. Lucas always get jealous when Derek is around Kylie. They have a great dislike for each other, and if put in the same room often bicker and fight. *'Burnett James: '''Lucas is a good friend of Burnett, It was shown in ''Chosen at Nightfall that Lucas was Burnett's best man at his wedding. *'Wolf Pack': He is the Alpha and representative of the local pack. Although they disapproved of Lucas' relationship with Kylie, he still leads them, and is very close with all its members. *[[Mrs. Galen|'Ms. Galen']]: Lucas and Ms. Galen didn't interact much with each other in the Shadow Falls series, however when every they did, they were kind and polite towards each other. In Reborn its said by Miranda that she allowed Lucas over to her house to see Kylie. In Eternal he is seen sitting with Kylie and Ms. Galen at Parents day. Della notes that he must be getting used to Ms. Galen as he looked comfortable in her presence on Parent's Day. Trivia *He is the youngest member on the Werewolf Council. *He and Kylie only shared 4 dreamscapes throughout the Shadow Falls series. *He has visited many Foreign countries. *He has never been to an amusement park. *His first Kiss was with Kylie Galen at the age of 7. *He was taught by his Grandmother to dance. *Lucas' ancestry goes back to the Scandinavians, Sword fighting has been in his Family for 1,000 years and he was personally trained by his Grandfather when he was younger. *His sword, somewhat similar to Kylie's Crusader Sword, is a family heirloom that has been passed down in his family for a long time, his Grandfather passed it down to him before he passed away. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Shadow Falls campers Category:Council Members Category:FRU agents